


Sexiest Man Kisses

by ElenaDamonForever81



Category: SEAL Team (TV), Six (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaDamonForever81/pseuds/ElenaDamonForever81
Summary: The United States Navy puts on an Kissing Auction to raise money for the Navy SEAL Foundation. Bravo Team and other SEALs are forced into helping with the auction, by being the auction items. Each man would give a kiss to the highest bidder.
Relationships: Brock Reynolds/Original Female Character, Clay Spenser/Emma Hayes, Jason Hayes/Mandy Ellis, Naima Perry/Ray Perry, Sonny Quinn/Lisa Davis, Trent Sawyer/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sexiest Man Kisses

"This cannot be good." Jason said to his second-in-command and best friend Ray as he and the rest of DEVGRU walked into their conference room, apparently there was a massive meeting that was mandatory. 

"Maybe it isn't what we think." Ray said to him as Bravo took a seat beside each other. Alpha Team took a seat in the row in front of them. Full Metal and Derek turned to talk to Jason and Ray. Moments later, Charlie Team led by Beau Fuller sat behind Jason and the rest of Bravo. After Charlie, Delta Team led by Richard Taggart sat behind Charlie. Moments later, Captain Harrington, Captain Lindell, Commander Shaw, and Lieutenant Commander Blackburn walked through the door. They took center stage and everyone sat quietly. 

"Members of DEVGRU, the Navy will be raising money for the Navy SEAL Foundation and they have called upon us for a very important part. Everyone in this room will be auctioning off a kiss to the highest bidder. For those of you who are married, your spouses will be allowed the first bid. Everyone is dismissed."

"Actually Ray, it's worse than we thought." Jason said as he and the everyone else got up.

"Naima is going to kill me if someone else kisses me!" Ray said as they moved towards their cage room. 

"Can I be there when you tell her?" Sonny asked, laughing. Ray gave him a hard glare. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Everyone walked into Jason's house and heard Clay, Hannah, Cathy, Naima, Lisa and Mandy laughing in the kitchen. They moved towards the sound and each grabbed a beer from the frig. They listened to the girls conversation; Emma had just released her third No. 1 album and they were all talking about the tour she would have to go on. As the conversation died down, Emma turned to her dad, who had a disgruntled look on his face. "Daddy what is it?"

"The Navy is holding a kissing auction and everyone at DEVGRU has to participate in the auction."

"What?" Naima asked, looking at her husband. "So, even the married men are meat for sale?" 

"Yes, but, spouses get first bid!"

"First bid? I've already bought the meat!" Naima said as she got up and checked on the kids, who were playing with Mikey in his room. 

"What am I going to do?" Ray asked as he watched his wife stalk off. 

"I can bid on you, Uncle Ray." Emma said, looking at his with a smile. "The only kiss you will have give me is on the cheek." 

"Really? You'll bid for me?" Ray asked, looking at his favorite niece. 

"To keep Aunt Naima from divorcing you, of course!" She laughed and everyone in the room laughed, except for Ray who did not look amused. 

"I can't wait to see this auction. When is it?" Lisa asked.

"Next week."

"Well, I am definitely going. And I am bringing my checkbook." Mandy said, looking Bravo Team up and down in a mocking manner. "I can't wait to see where all the Froghogs come from." 

Bravo all widened their eyes, this was going to be interesting.

______________________________________________________________________

It was the night of the Auction and all of DEVGRU was nervous. Alpha Team went for about $1,500 combined with Full Metal and Derek going for $300 a piece. Beau Fuller's wife bought a kiss from him for $350. The rest of Charlie went for around $150 a piece. Delta Team went for $2,500 combined with each member (Richard, Joe, Alex, Ricky, Armin and Robert) going for $400. The last ones up were Bravo and they were nervous. The first one up was Jason. 

"Welcome to the stage Master Chief Jason Hayes, he has been in the Navy for almost 25 years and a SEAL for most of that. He is the team leader of one of the greatest SEAL Team's in history! We are going to start the bidding at $100!" Five women put in a bid and it was quickly growing to $500. 

"600." A beautiful blonde said holding up her paddle. 

"Going once, going twice..." Captain Lindell said. 

"$750." A familiar voice called from the audience. Jason look over and saw Mandy holding up a bidding paddle. Emma, Naima, Hannah and Cathy all turned to her in shock. 

"Okay, going once, going twice... sold to Ms. Ellis. Come on up and get your kiss." Mandy walked onto the stage and up to Jason, who was standing there like he couldn't believe what was happening. She put her hands on his face and kissed him. He responded to the kiss. After about 20 seconds the moved apart and smiled at each other before moving off the stage and sitting down. 

"Next up, we have Senior Chief Petty Officer Ray Perry. He has been in the Navy for almost 20 years and a SEAL for most of that. He is second in command behind Master Chief Hayes. Let's start the bidding at $50!" Three women, not including Naima, put in a bid. The bidding quickly went to $350.

"400!" Naima said after some encouragement from Emma, who was sitting beside her. 

"Okay, we have $400 going once, going twice... sold to the lovely Mrs. Perry!" Naima walked up on the stage and gave her husband a loving kiss.

"Next we have Petty Officer First Class Sonny Quinn. He has been in the Navy for almost 17 years and a SEAL for most of that. He is number three behind Master Chief Hayes and Senior Chief Perry. We are going to start the bidding at $50!" Three women put in a bid and the bid reached $400.

"500." Lisa said from her spot at the Bravo table. Sonny looked at her like she had lost her mind as did the rest of the table. 

"Going once, twice, sold to Ensign Davis." Lisa walked up to the stage and kissed Sonny before moved off the stage. Sonny stood there momentarily stunned before leaving the stage after her. 

"Next we have Petty Officer First Class Trent Sawyer. He has been in the Navy for 15 years and a SEAL for most of that. He is a medic and has saved all of the lives of the last three men. We are going to start the bidding at $50!" Three women put in bids and they reached $300 before Trent's girlfriend placed the final bid for $400. 

"Next we have Petty Officer First Class Brock Reynolds and his dog Cerberus. He has been in the Navy for 10 years and a SEAL for most of that. He is a dog handler and his dog detects bombs. We are going to start the bidding at $50!" Three women put in bids until they were outbid by his girlfriend for $400.

"The next member of this SEAL Team is a second generation Navy SEAL. He is Petty Officer First Class Clay Spenser. Clay has been a Navy SEAL for 6 years. We are going to start the bidding at $50!" With that 20 women lifting their paddles. After 10 minutes of bids, there were two women left and the bids were over $1,000. 

"$1,500." A blonde bimbo said from the corner, the way she was dressed it seemed that she was looking for more than a kiss. The other woman backed off and Clay was getting nervous. He really didn't know what he would do if the blonde managed to win the bid. Emma noticed his look of distress and decided to act on something that she has wanted to do since she met him four years ago. 

"$10,000." Emma said and everyone turned to look at her. Jason and Sonny spit out their beers. All of the women at the table including her two best friends just stared and blinked. Clay stood on the stage and looked at her in shock. 

"I think I'm having a stroke." Jason said, coming out of his daze.

"$11,000." The other woman said looking at Emma. 

"$15,000." Emma said as she stood up from the table. 

"$16,000." The other woman stood from her table as well, glaring at Emma.

"$25,000." Emma said in a final tone. The other woman looked at her in shock, as did her dad, Uncles, Aunts, best friends, and Clay. 

"$25,000. Going once, going twice... Sold to Ms. Emma Hayes. Ms. Hayes come up and claim the kiss you made so much money for." Emma smiled and walked onto the stage and stood in front of Clay, biting her lip. 

"Emma, why?" Clay asked, very surprised at what just happened. 

"Well... I decided that I wanted to do something I've wanted since I was 17." Emma said after a deep breath. 

"But $25,000 is a lot of money, Em." 

"Then I guess this better be one hell of a kiss, Petty Officer." Emma joked and moved towards him. Their lips met and sparks flew. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck while Clay wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her against him and deepened the kiss. 

"Oh for the love of God! One of them has to breath eventually." Sonny said as he watched his best friend and favorite niece eat each other's faces. 

"Not necessarily." Lisa said, "Clay is a SEAL and Emma is a singer who can hold a note for over 30 seconds. They might not have to breath for several minutes." 

They continued to kiss until Captain Lindell cleared his throat and they broke apart. 

"Thank you for your donation." Captain Lindell said as he motioned them off the stage. They walked over to the Bravo table and sat down with Emma in his lap. "Out final contestant has been in the Navy for 3 years. Let's start the bidding at $50!" Two women started the bid and soon came to $250.

"$300." Hannah said from the Bravo table. Everyone looked confused. "What? All of you can bid, but I can't?" 

"350."

"$400." Hannah said, smiling. She won the bid and walked onto the stage. Her and Vic kissed lightly then Captain Lindell concluded the evening. They ended up raising over $100,000 for the Navy SEAL Foundation that night and several new relationships were formed. 

Jason and Mandy went out and after a year of dating, they got married. Sonny and Lisa began dating each other and they had a son together. Clay and Emma got married two years after they began dating and they had four children together. Hannah and Vic began dating, even though Hannah had doubts because Vic was a SEAL and she did not want to relive what happened with her father. They ended up getting married three years later and having a daughter.


End file.
